civex3fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Mag3
Red_Mag3 Red_Mag3 is currently an unaffiliated player, formerly owner/operator of the Libran Pumpkin farm in Drakontas on Civcraft 3.0, as well as a citizen of Pacem, was a part-time Redstoner for Blackrock on Sovereignty Ascending, co-acting "Leader" of Pandia in 2.0, creator of "Open Chat", a citizen of Karesh, leader of the defensive force of Lavaila, acting Leader of Midori, citizen of the Entranan Federation and Flowstone, citizen of Mandis, citizen of Bundaberg, senior Adviser of Economics for the Adviser's Guild, and was proclaimed the "Horse Hitler" of 2.0 for his horse eugenics program and subsequent glue/leather factories for reject horses. CivEx 2.0 Firstspawn and Early History Red_Mag3 joined in late 2015 early 2016, originally spawning in the southern ice continent, and survived for 7 ingame days by consuming the rotten flesh of zombies and stealing discarded planks for tools. Eventually, overcome with frostbite deep underground near a lava lake, he died and spawned in the vicinity of New Frell. He travelled east and encountered SquareChap, preparing for conflict, Red_Mag3 snuck out of the woods and readied his weapons, however SquareChap met him with a half stack of baked potatoes and changed Red's outlook on the players of this "raiding" server. Square invited Red to stay, to which he declined in favor of exploring. Red traveled a bit but eventually found himself taking Square up on his offer and settling in Karesh. Fearing a potential raid, Red_Mag3 created a hidden camp inside a cliff face and hid the entrance by blocking it up. During the first few days Karesh was absorbed into the Iudean empire, and Red created a horse garage for himself to establish a presence in the RiverLands. Days later the city of Frell, capitol of Iudea, was attacked by Niflhiem. However, due to assistance by other nations, this act of aggression was not effective in establishing Niflhiem any footholds in the region. Things returned to normal less than a day later. Joining Pandia Shortly after the attack on Iudea, Red was approached to join Pandia, as the nation was pitched as one where members could act as they wished yet use as a stopover point for storing wealth and keeping horses, Red agreed. Pandia was run as a voluntary meritocracy, those who excelled in certain categories were sought out for their expertise but only commanded as much as the followers were willing to give. This led to many being considered as Project Leaders for their expertise, with other members volunteering their time to assist with endeavours led by a project leader when they had free time. Joining Midori One of the principal ingredients for redstone machines was slime, however, due to its relative rarity on the server Red made attempts to find a foothold in securing this resource. Through his travels he met Fk_54, a reclusive who headed a One Man Nation called Midori. Sensing that spawnable space was the issue that denied slimespawns, Red tinkered with the idea of developing spawnpads in the swamp at the appropriate y-level for slimes. During his research it became apparent to Red and Fk_54 that they were working toward the same goal, and decided to join forces in the development of the Midori Slimefarm Pyramid. It was during this time that Poortea had snitched Midori, and after this had been detected FK_54 and Poortea had an altercation that resulted in Fk_54 being pearled. Bonkill and Tassadarr assisted in defusing the situation, however, specific terms for the exchange fell through leading to conflict between Red_Mag3 and Poortea. Fighting with diamond equipment Poortea tested the confines of the agreement and lashed out when given the opportunity, sensing this Red fled utilizing his mobility on horseback. Tassadarr attempted to physically interpose herself in the conflict however, this did not deter either player as they both became set on the other's destruction. After a sword attack on Red's horse, he retaliated and unleashed a swath of arrows upon Poortea and battle was begun. Sword charge and horse archery played their parts, however in the end Poortea ran out of healing items, and was killed as he fled to restock. Unaware of how PrisonPearl worked, Red was unable to Pearl Poortea and free Fk_54, however behind the scenes he was freed anyway. The second bout between Red and Poortea kicked off as Poortea was being instructed by Bonkill to remove the snitches however Red and Fk_54 were going to take on the task themselves as they did not want Poortea on the territory of Midori. Once Poortea showed up and began pressing for combat again, battle was commenced. This time many different locales were used, including inside the castle, and tower. As the tower was unreinforced, Red was able to place and ignite tnt on the tower walls to force Poortea to abandon the position. Pearls and potions flew, but as the conflict neared its end, Poortea ran out of healing items and food and began to retreat behind cover, it was then that Red finished him off with a flanking maneuver and the fire of arrows. Shortly after, Poortea disclosed the location of the snitches in exchange for freedom and as the last snitch was removed, was released and banished from Midori. Days later he would go on to raid the Mandis chemical weapon supply, and the Mandis massacre followed. Bloodmoon/Boreal Alliance In the last months of 2.0, Pandia begun discussing alliances and joined talks to become part of the Bloodmoon Alliance, however it was during this time that Nasaghast's pearling under an entrapment scheme, took place which soured server-wide PR for Metepec. With the treaty literally days away, Metepec's outward moves became more and more overtly hostile, and the alliance fell through with Pandia instead joining the Boreal Alliance under Red's insistence. Joining Mandis Near the end of 2.0, a UHC game was held by Popingthepig for members of Nations, as Pandia did not field a team Red asked ChiefNug for citizenship in order to participate. After being accepted by Chief as a Mandis citizen, their team of ChiefNug, ManicSugar, NathanialJones, and Red_Mag3 placed second after a bloodbath fight with team Reach. The next day Red 'moved in' to Mandis and created his second rail-powered furnace array on the server. After ChiefNug was pearled, Red_Mag3 joined the Mandis retaliatory forces in fighting Valhalla, however due to national allegiance presenting an issue, renounced aid from the Boreal Alliance for his actions and declared himself exempt from protection by the BA or Pandia for the duration of the conflict. However, perception was still high that Red was acting on behalf of Pandia in the conflict, which led the Pandia stables and other targets to be raided in retaliation. Joining Entrana/Flowstone From the early days of the Entranan Federation Red had visited the nation and helped them become familiarized with the RiverLands, it was during their second encounter that he remarked on their proximity to the desert and suggested they monopolize the gold market, and stated he would buy up any gold mined. This left a lasting impression with the Entranan leadership, who were looking for a way to carve out a financial niche in the server. After the opening of the Gold Exchange, Red opened a small shop in Entrana and initially sold oddities, however after raising the ire of Tassadarr for selling Acacia saplings, Red began distributing items for free. Joining Adviser's Guild Red_Mag3 joined the Adviser's Guild with the intention of helping players in northern nations who were looking for advanced expertise in redstone and world mechanics. Due to a vacant position, he was asked to assume the role of Adviser of Economics for the guild, despite no formal experience beyond maintaining a trade spreadsheet. Most of the guild work was done piecemeal, and his only actual official project was the completion of the Economic campus on the Adviser's Islands. Sovereignty Ascending Red_Mag3 played sporadically on SovAsc, mostly to find bugs and collect bug bounties. He was a member of the Blackrock nation, and mostly wandered the map looking for builds of interest. Eventually he left the server due to a loss of 6 hours worth of mining loot that could not be recovered from the Aether. Civcraft 3.0 An active player in Drakontas, Red_Mag3 was a member of Libra and owned the largest pumpkin farm on the server, which was capable of producing 20,700 pumpkins per 24h period. Red also owned and operated an emerald shop in Ulca Felya, which sold emeralds for various other supplies. He had trade agreements with various other nations and was considered a major player in the emerald trade and commerce. CivEx 3.0 Red_Mag3 is currently unaffiliated and is looking to pursue a Nomadic lifestyle for the opening days of 3.0, time will tell if he will become involved with national politics, but according to past play history this seems to be a given. Category:Players Category:Pandia Category:2.0 Category:3.0 Category:CivCraft Category:Boreal Alliance Category:Midori Category:Karesh Category:Iudea Category:Lavaila Category:Entranan Federation Category:Flowstone Category:Mandis